Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
For code applications, a faster performing, less dense NOR cell is typically employed. For data storage applications, a slower performing, denser NAND cell configuration is typically employed.
As computers become smaller and their performance increases, the computer memories have also gone through a corresponding size reduction and performance increase. However, flash memory devices present a challenge in scalability due, at least in part, to the high programming voltages typically required. Additionally, even a NOR or NROM configuration of flash or other non-volatile cell programs (writing and erasing) considerably slower than DRAM and have limited endurance (write/erase cycle capability) when compared to DRAM.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more scalable, higher performance, high density, and higher endurance non-volatile memory device that can bridge the application gap between DRAM and non-volatile memory devices.